Como si fuera mí primer beso
by Let It Go Frozen
Summary: El joven Brief no podía creer que su gran amiga desde hacía años…le estuviera pidiendo un beso ¿se lo dará? T/P


El actual presidente de la prestigiosa empresa tecnológica de la familia Brief, aun después de casi tres minutos seguía parpadeando porque por más que se esforzaba no podía darle crédito a lo que su joven amiga de 18 años le acababa de decir, simplemente le era imposible creer las palabras que hasta hace poco salieron de la boca de la nieta del poderoso guerrero Son Gokú.

«Aún no he dado mi primer beso, Trunks»

Esas simples palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en la cabeza del mayor, quien en un balbuceó dijo. —Eso no es posible….

¿Cómo era posible que con sus ya 18 años de edad cumplidos no haya dado su primer beso? ¿Cómo? Fueron las dos preguntas que se repetían constantemente en la cabeza de Trunks. —Mientes. —Siseó no muy convencido.

—Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo porque es muy vergonzoso. —Afirmó la joven Son completamente sonrojada y cabizbaja, sus manos unidas casi llegaban a sudar de los nervios y se movían con esa misma emoción.

—Pan…

—Quiero saber que se siente besar…y no conozco a alguien mejor que tú para que me enseñe lo que se siente. En esta ocasión solo tú me puedes ayudar. —Sin quererlo o planearlo colocó al hombre mayor contra la espada y la pared.

En ese instante los nervios del hijo del príncipe de los saiyan estuvieron al mismo nivel que los grandes nervios de la ex niña de ojos color negro.

—No puedo, no es correcto.

—Te equivocas porque el que nos besemos no tendría nada de malo. —Afirmó sonrojada y entonces Trunks supo que no se la sacaría de encima muy fácilmente, además al besarla no perdía nada pero no por ello se le quitaba los nervios al contrario, miró por la ventada de su oficina aun estando de pie y entonces giró su cabeza y observó a la joven que hasta el momento estaba más roja que un tomate. — ¿De verdad nunca has besado? —Cuestionó temeroso por la respuesta porque sabía que sería la misma que anteriormente le dio la ojinegra.

—Enserio. —Repitió una vez más.

Y Trunks sin darse cuenta dejó de ser dueño de su voluntad y sin quererlo se comenzó acercar a Pan, rompiendo así toda distancia que los separaba y una vez más sin quererlo la tomó del mentón para verla a los ojos y al hacerlo comprobó que la hija de Gohan tenía los ojos cristalinos y unas cuentas lágrimas de deslizaban por su mejilla. — ¿Por qué lloras? —Emite confundido.

—Porque no me crees. —Desvió la mirada y se mostró triste pero las siguientes palabras de Trunks le otorgaron la tranquilidad de la cual carecía de momento. —Si te creo y esto lo prueba, pequeña.

Él de manera lenta acercó sus carnosos labios aquella boca prohibida que tanto lo incitaba a probarla y los ojos de Pan se abrieron de par en par al sentir los labios del hijo de Bulma sobre los suyos, al principio se asustó porque no se esperaba que Trunks se atreviera a besarla pero por suerte para ella se equivocó y de a poco y medida que sus mejillas ardían, cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejó guiar por aquella boca llena de experiencia y en ese momento se sintió en el mismo cielo al sentir los labios de Trunks moverse con lentitud pero a la vez de una manera deliciosa sobre los suyos, aquellos carnosos labios probaban con cuidado cada rincón de los labios ajenos y para su asombró ese roce le comenzaba a gustar ¡a gustar demasiado! Y sin ser consiente profundizo el beso, cuando con sumo cuidado introdujo su lengua dentro de aquella boca prohibida y en el segundo en que sus lenguas se unieron y formaron una sola, Pan colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Trunks y le correspondió gustosa el roce y mientras la lengua ajena bailaba en la boca del otro ellos dos se dedicaban a gozar de las sensaciones vividas hasta que por la falta de aire en sus seres el apasionado beso terminó y ambos se miraron muy sonrojados por lo sucedido.

— ¿Te gustó tu primer beso? —Preguntó con dulzura y le acarició con su mano derecha la mejilla.

Pan acercó sus labios a los de Trunks hasta que ambas bocas se rosaron y segundos después le dijo. —Ese no fue mi primer beso, pero fue como si lo fuera. —Le besó la comisura del labio interior al mayor.

— ¿Qué? —Siseó estando más confundido que nunca.

—Solo digamos que quería saber que se siente ser besada por ti.

—Pequeña. —Dijo sin dejar de sonreír y la volvió a besar para repetir nuevamente las sensaciones antes vividas y no sabía por qué lo hacía, solo se dejó llevar.

* * *

**M**e gusta escribir oneshot sobre esta bella pareja de mi amado DB n.n

¿Del 1 al 10 que tal estuvo este fic? =)

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**


End file.
